Isabel
It all started about a week ago; I was video chatting with my girlfriend, Jennifer. She had a rather extensive collection of the horrible beasts, and made a game out of taunting me with them. I would look away one moment, and surely the next she would be holding one to the camera trying to get a good laugh out of my reaction which I always gave. I always had a horrible fear of porcelain dolls, ever since I was a kid. They creeped me the fuck out. Anyway, one night she once again taunted me over and over again. She seemed to use the same doll each time. She named it Isabel. She got Isabel as a child, and as such had a very odd connection with the fucker. It was fine; I was used to it by now so it didn't bother me too much. Then she got up to go get a drink. This wasn't odd, but what happened while she was gone was. I had thought I heard the laugh of a child, which seemed odd considering Jennifer was the youngest in the house and she wasn't in the room. I brushed it off, though, assuming one of their neighbors was a little loud. She came back, and after a little bit I got tired and logged off. I woke up the next morning in panic. I had had a horrible nightmare. I had dreams of Isabel. Just her, staring at me, while I heard that fucking creepy ass laughter. I screamed upon my wake, and hastily grabbed for the phone to call Jennifer, but when I did there was no answer. I walked downstairs, and over to the kitchen table. My mother cried upon sight of me. Jennifer had hung herself after I went to bed last night. Well, that's what my mother told me. Now I know better. I bawled my eyes out. I cried for hours. When I finally stopped, all I could think of was that fucking laughter. I thought, "Did.... No, that's fucking crazy. It's a doll. There was no way it could kill her..." But the more I thought the more I wondered why she had done it. I mean, she wasn't out going, but she wasn't the kind to do something so reckless. I drove over to her house, and asked a police officer if I could come in. He obviously said no, and so I got in my car and drove away. I got home, sat down, and turned on the TV. The screen was static, but the normal sound was not heard. Only that fucking laughter. I turned the TV off. and sighed. I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the walls and cried that night. I walked downstairs at around two AM, got onto the computer and logged onto Facebook. I had a friend request. The account had no picture, but it's name was Isabel. I figured someone was playing a rather sick prank on me, and I ignored the request. I sat on my couch and passed out due to exhaustion. When I woke up, I logged back onto Facebook and saw Isabel sent me a message. It read: "Why won't you play with me? Only five left..." "What the fuck?" I said to myself, but as I did before I brushed this off as a prank. I went on with my day. I went to work and came home tired. When I drove passed Jennifer's house, there were police cars still surrounding it. I got home and turned on the news. Apparently some guy with a knife broke in and stabbed them all. It was horrible, and it quickly grabbed national attention. I got offered to do an interview, but I declined. I could barely hold myself together. I couldn't handle that. I went to bed, and I had that same nightmare. I heard Isabel's laughter all throughout the night, and when I was about to wake up I heard "Message Sent". I woke up then, and sat up. I couldn't handle this. I checked Facebook and saw Isabel sent me another message. "They wouldn't play with me... Two left." Jennifer had a brother, mother, and father. That makes three, five minus three is two. Was this thing killing people in some weird order? I still don't know. I drove to work, but the boss told me to go home for the week. So, I got back in my car and drove home. When I got there, what I saw was horrible. My father was on the ground, wrists slit. My mother was in the bathtub, underwater. They were dead. I became a national sob story. My name was everywhere. CNN, FOX, MSNBC; all the news networks had a story of me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't sleep for two days, and I stayed off Facebook, too. I used to around town, but was always met by large crowds of people having pity upon me so I started to stay in doors more. Curiosity got me one day, and I checked Facebook. I had a message; it was Isabel again. "They told me I couldn't play with you. Only you." I pushed away the laptop in a panic. It fell on the floor and broke. I heard laughter.That same fucking laughter! I ran out my door and into my car. I started driving. I didn't know where I was going; I just drove. I think I fell asleep. I crashed into a tree. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. They discharged me, and I drove off. I wasn't hurt bad; only a tiny cut on my forehead. I got home, and logged on for what would be the final time. Obviously, Isabel messaged me. "Tonight we dance..." I won't let her have me. I'm in my closet right now, with a knife. I read that message two hours ago, and I hear her right outside the door, laughing. To be honest, I don't know if the knife is for her or for me, but I do know I don't have much time left. I'm sorry Jennifer, mom, dad. I hope I see you guys in the next life. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Items/Objects Category:Computers and Internet